The Cocoon
by ButterLatias
Summary: Following the events of the battle with Kyurem, Boom decides to challenge Yveltal. An easy win. But when he starts rampaging through the streets of Castelia City the next day, what will she do? Read to find out!
1. The Challenge

6 months after the events of Ice. ( _ **go read it or there will be major plotholes for you. If you already read it, good! Please read on.**_ )

Boom is a young trainer that resides in the majestic Unova region. She seems like an average person on the outside, but when she lets the 'mons out of their balls, prepare for a battle you'll never forget. With four legendaries on her side, she is one of the strongest trainers you'll battle. She is only one out of a handful of people who have befriended the legendaries that reside in the Hall of Origin. Using her Palkia, Pearl, she can enter and leave the location at will.

Hall of Origin, Location Unknown 12:17 PM

Lunchtime on the weekend. Boom loves to stay at the Hall of Origin during her free time. She is safe there, and she is friends with nearly everyone there. Reshiram leans in to tell Boom something.

"Hey, if you're craving a battle, I think I have the perfect idea"

Boom turned her head up towards the majestic white dragon. "Hmm… I am craving a good battle. Ever since I fought Kyurem, all I was getting XP off of was beginners. So, what's your idea, Reshi?"

Reshiram leaned in closer. "How about a fight with Yveltal?"

Boom tensed. "A battle with Bacon Bird? I dunno… Trying to fight death itself will be hard.

The dragon of yin nudged the unsure trainer. "If you beat a trio leader, beating a regular legendary will be a piece of cake!"

Kyurem approached the two. "I believe that if you can defeat me, you can defeat Yveltal."

Boom smiled at the support. "Alright, if you believe I can beat him, I will!"

As soon as lunch was over, Boom rushed over to Yveltal's room. She was waiting when he arrived.

She pushed herself off the wall. "Reshiram suggested that I battle you, because I am damn hungry for a good, juicy battle. So, how 'bout it, Bacon Bird?

Yveltal reared his head up. "A battle? Huh, nobody has challenged me in a long time. I'll think about it. Oh, and don't call me Bacon Bird, it gets on my nerves."

Boom shrugged. "Alright then, come see me when you're ready."

Boom went into the room she stayed in during her visits, which happens to be Palkia's. Since they are both female, it is fine by Arceus' terms.

Palkia took her headphones off. "What were you doing?"

Boom sat on her bed that Palkia made. "Challenging Yveltal. Said he'd think about it."

Palkia flicked her head around to Boom's direction. "Really? Just make sure he isn't drunk. His power increases tenfold when he's mad."

Boom shot a blasé look. "Like I don't know."

Palkia leaned back into her giant pillow. "Yveltal has rampaged through cities. He is a force to be reckoned with when he's mad. Not saying that you aren't, you are a powerful trainer."

Yveltal leaned into the doorway. "We'll battle when we have the chance."

Boom held a thumbs up. She then shot a tongue-in-cheek look. "Are you doing this just because Reshiram asked me to challenge you?"

Yveltal's face glowed. "Nnn-no!"

Palkia gave the same expression. "You're bluffing."

Yveltal paused for a few seconds. "… Maybe." His face reddened even more.

Boom mischievously chuckled. "The face says it all."

Yveltal covered his head and sped away.

Boom got up. "Well, I better get some levels up before we fight. Dunno if we're gonna be able to do it before the weekend ends, though. School is back on in 2 days." She left for the battlefield.

She let all of her Pokémon out once they got there. "Alright, we're gonna be fighting Yveltal sooner or later. Train away."

She sat down on a bench and got on her PokeNav+. She started trading so she could get enough Poke Miles to buy some Rare Candies. She looked up to her left, and saw Sapphire sitting there. She seemed somewhat saddened by something.

Boom shuffled over to her side. "What's up? You seem sad."

Sapphire lowered her head even more. "I miss Blade."

Boom's put an arm around her shoulders. "I know, but my brother has many things to catch up on at Smogon. Blade won't be home for a while. For now, we have to train."

Sapphire buried her head into her arms.

Boom simply hugged Sapphire from the side. "Hmm… Maybe we can give Bomb a surprise visit!"

Sapphire's head shot up. "Really?"

Boom gave a gentle nod. "Yeah. We'll go see your blue Gallade and my bro."

Sapphire gave out a happy cry and pounced on Boom, hugging her.

Boom laughed under all the smothering." Ha, alright, let's go. Hey everyone, we're gonna give Bomb a surprise visit!" She returned all of her Pokémon except Sapphire and Pearl. They left the Hall of Origin towards Smogon University.

* * *

Smogon University, Lumiouse City, Kalos 2:45 PM

Boom and Sapphire landed in the courtyard of the majestic Smogon University, a haven for competitive battlers and traders. If Bomb is anywhere right now, it's the Wi-Fi room, the only place were trading is allowed in the entire facility. Boom returned Pearl before entering the building.

Boom took a moment to take in the architecture. It soared up high, and it displayed a modern, clean design. She looked up at a sign. An arrow pointed to the chatting rooms. She followed the directions to the Lobby. She turned her head when a room with a sign that read "WI-FI" over the door caught her eye.

Boom walked up to the room and approached a person. "Is Bomb here right now? His alias is Voice this Guy."

The person pointed in Bomb's direction. "Over there."

"Thanks!" She went in that direction towards her brother. "Come on, Sapphire." The blue Gardevoir followed her master.

Bomb was in the middle of a battle with someone. They entered the grid in where it was taking place.

Boom tapped on Bomb's shoulder. "Ay!"

Bomb responded, but still focused on the battle. "What are you doing here?"

Sapphire came up beside him. "Do you have Blade with you?"

Bomb nodded. "Yes, but I have to finish this battle first. It shouldn't take long."

Boom held up Pearl's Pokeball. "I challenged Yveltal to a battle. He said we'll duel when we can."

The grid terminated. Bomb had won. "Really? You're gonna battle death? Just, watch out for the Oblivion Wing, alright? I've seen what it can do…"

Boom gave a quiet blasé expression.

Boom's PokeNav+ ringed. Reshiram was on the screen.

"Yveltal will be waiting for you at his den. Go there if you want to battle him."

Boom nodded. "Thanks Reshi." The call terminated.

Sapphire nudged Bomb. "Where is Blade?"

Bomb grabbed Blade's Pokeball and let him out. The Gallade and Gardevoir hugged each other on the spot.

A random student stood up and shouted out a taunt. "Hey, look! Voice this Guy's Gallade is hugging this trainer's Gardevoir! Do you think Voice this Guy likes that trainer!?"

Bomb was disgusted. "She's my sister. Perv…"

Boom tapped Bomb's shoulder. "Wanna come see me kick some bird butt?"

Bomb nodded. "Sure. We'll go when I'm all caught up on homework."

"Alright then, I'll be waiting outside. Come to me when you're done." Boom went outside and waited for her brother.

* * *

2 hours passed before Bomb came out.

Boom stood up and let out Blitz. "Alright. Let's get there before sundown. If we don't, we're camping." She mega evolved the shiny Latias and got on.

Bomb let out his shiny Latios, Mint, and got on as well. They sped off to Yveltal's den.

The sky started getting dark as they flew above the Kalosian forest. "Well, I guess we're camping." They landed and put up small tents. They slept for the night.


	2. The Battle

Unknown Location in Kalos 6:37 AM

Boom's sleepy eyes slowly opened to the sound of chirping Fletchling and the shining sunrise piercing through the foliage. She stretched her body out and pulled her clothes into her sleeping bag. She put them on and came out of her tent. Her brother was already awake, boiling a pot of water for making ramen.

Bomb looked up at her sister. "Good morning. I'm making some ramen."

Boom rubbed her eyes. "Alright, tell me when it's ready..."

Bomb dropped two packets of the noodles into the pot and stirred. He opened the flavour packet and put it in the water. Boom caught a glimpse of something glowing beyond the bushes around them. The moving object came closer. It was Xerneas. She approached the siblings.

"Bonjour! Never expected to see you here, mon amis!"

Boom was surprised to see her here. "Watcha doin' here, Xern? Aren't you normally up at the temple?"

Xerneas laid down. "I have to check up on my home as well. Zhere are many things zhat can destroy my de toute beauté forest. What are you doing here?"

Boom leaned against a tree. "I challenged Yveltal at the Hall of Origin. He's waiting for me at his den."

Xerneas stood up. "A most daring thing to ask the bringer of death itself… Well, I hope you win! But watch out, he can get a little grincheux!" She pranced away.

Boom chucked at how Xerneas responded. "Heh, she's so carefree."

Bomb drained the pot and put the ramen into two bowls. "Alright, brekky is ready!" The two of them ate before packing up and leaving for the den.

* * *

When they arrived, they found Yveltal waiting in his cocoon form.

Boom looked around the dark cave. "Eerie…" There was a pond in the middle, and Yveltal was in the water. Boom swished her hand in the water. The disturbed water turned pitch black, and a red pulse of faint light moved towards Yveltal. It seemed to be the key to waking him up. She swished her hand in a little more, and more light traveled towards Yveltal. But then she stopped.

"It's draining my life force…? No surprise there."

Boom let out Pearl. "Alright Pearl, I need you to disturb this water to wake up Yveltal."

The spatial dragon stamped her foot into the shallow water, this time the pulse was much brighter. The cocoon started glowing on the seams.

Pearl looked at Boom. "Why are we waking Yveltal?"

Boom looked at Yveltal. "Oh, nothing much, just a fun battle."

Pearl stamped her foot again, and another pulse of light rushed to Yveltal. The cocoon glowed and glowed, finally blooming to reveal Yveltal's full form.

He opened his wings up. "So you came."

Boom looked up at Pearl.

"Hydro Pump."

Pearl shot the huge water attack at Yveltal, but he simply dodges. "Please, you can be more accurate than that." He fires a Dark Pulse, but Pearl is barely affected.

Yveltal is stunned. "My Dark Pulse didn't do a thing! And I must refrain from using Oblivion Wing…"

Boom puts a hand out. "Spatial Rend."

Pearl's arm glowed, and she swung her arm around, creating a shockwave that hits Yveltal square in the torso. He struggles to get up, but is struck on the back by Pearl's Fire Blast. Yveltal is defeated.

Boom shrugged. "That was easier than expected. Nothing can stand up to my majestic Pearl."

Yveltal chuckeld, then laughed.

Boom tilted her head. "What's so funny?"

Yveltal got up. "That was most unexpected. I thought you would show me more, but I was wrong. You are very strong. Now how bout' you fly me up to the Hall of Origin? I am STARVING!"

Boom agreed and helped Yveltal onto Pearl's back.

She looked at her brother. "You coming?"

Bomb shook his head.

Pearl flew into the air and left for the Hall of Origin.


	3. The Rampage

Hall of Origin, Location Unknown 12:45 PM

Yveltal leaned back in his seat. "Ahhh, that hits the spot!"

Boom was happy to know Yveltal was feeling better. A battle can leave you hungry! She finished her plate and got up. "Well, I should get back to solid ground, school is starting again tomorrow."

When she arrived at her house, her brother was waiting.

"So what happened up there?"

Boom put her jacket in the closet. "Nothing much. All I really did was have lunch."

She got on her computer to check her email. She then got herself updated on her favorite sites, browsed for a few hours, and put it away.

* * *

Great Trio Junior High, Castelia City, Unova 12: 13 PM

Boom was sitting at a table all by herself when her PokeNav+ gets a news notification.

She took the device out. "What's this?"

It was breaking news. The headline read "Legendary Pokémon rampaging in downtown area" The footage showed Yveltal destroying buildings!

Boom's eyes widened. "Oh no. Not again."

She rushed into the office. She showed the secretary the footage. "You see this bird?"

The secretary nodded.

"It's in for a real butt-whoopin'. A butt-whoopin' delivered by me."

The secretary was confused. "So you're leaving?"

Boom smiled "Well, if I don't, this city won't be here in a few days!" she signed herself out and dashed out the doors. She lets out Blitz, mega evolves her and heads for downtown.

* * *

The damage seemed extensive. Several thousand panes of glass were shattered. Steel beams twisted. Concrete pillars crumbled to dust. Boom landed on the tallest building that was still intact. They looked around to see where Yveltal was.

"There he is!" Boom pointed towards the harbour.

One of Boom's Pokeballs popped open. Hyalite came out!

The shiny Hydreigon was really enthusiastic. "I'm ready to fight!"

Boom liked Hyalite's excitement. "Well, hang on! Yveltal is very powerful when he's mad. Actually, I'll need everyone to help me with this one!" She let out the rest of her team; Sapphire, Pearl, Lunara, and Emerald.

Back at the school, one of the students recognized Boom's team.

"Hey, is that Boom on that skyscraper?"

The camera zooms in on the team. "Hey, it really is Boom! She's gonna stop that rampaging legendary!" The area soon started chanting out her name.

Boom's team dispersed in an attempt to surround Yveltal, though he always flew out of their grip. Frustrated, she tried to think of other ways to contain him.

Boom spotted an alley. "Corner him!" They directed Yveltal in between the buildings. But just when they thought they had him, he shot up into the sky.

Emerald looks closely at Yveltal's face. His eyes were glowing crimson red.

The Tornadus pointed it out to the rest of his team. "His eyes are glowing red, like he's possessed or something…"

Boom knew what this meant, because it has happened too many times before at the Hall of Origin. She let out a low sigh.

"He had too much again, didn't he? Well, that explains the wobbly flight. We'll try to corner him before I call Reshi."

Blitz and Boom pursue Yveltal, this time to try and pin him down. They flew in between buildings with great agility and speed. They catch up to Yveltal and fly up beside him.

Boom shouts out an order to Blitz to use Dragon Pulse. Angrier than ever, he smacked Blitz on the stomach with his wing, sending them out of control and crashing on the top of a building.

Boom collected herself and pulled out her PokeNav+ to call Reshiram.

She answers. "What's happening?"

Boom shouted into the microphone. "COULD REALLY USE SOME HELP HERE!"

Yveltal landed on a building adjacent to them. He then charged up his forbidden move, Oblivion Wing.

Boom braced herself, and Yveltal fired.

* * *

The smoke rises, but Boom and Blitz are alive somehow. They look in front of them, and are shocked by what they see.

Hyalite blocked it.

He is now a mere stone statue, glistening in the noon sun.

Boom scurried over to the statue, barely able to stand from sheer shock. She threw herself onto the statue, and wept on the spot. Hyalite was the first Pokémon she ever had. He gave up his life to protect Boom's.

One by one, the rest of her team landed next to her. They each embraced their master and their fallen comrade.

Yveltal's eyes flickered between red and blue. He started screeching and he stumbled back. His drunk rampage was coming to an end.

Boom looked up to see Yveltal stumbling around, clutching his head, and screeching in a pain-like matter. She knew she had to do something.

His eyes finally faded to their normal colour, and he fell to the ground.

Boom got onto Blitz and flew over to Yveltal's body. She kneeled down next to his head, and urged him to wake up. Yveltal finally opened his eyes.

"Damn, that's one hella hangover." She chucked when he woke up.

Yveltal slowly got up. "Ahh, my head… What did I do thi—oh boy am I in trouble…"

Boom's head lowered. Yveltal notices and leans in.

"Is everything alright? Did I kill something?"

She silently nods and points at Hyalite's remains.

Yveltal turned around and lowered his body.

Boom looks at Yveltal. "What's up with you now?"

A tear streams down his face. "I will never forgive myself for this. What I have done cannot be forgiven."

Boom is surprised by his regret. "Let's… just get back to the Hall, alright?" She helped him onto Pearl's back and they leave for the temple.


	4. The Aftermath

Hall of Origin, Location Unknown 4:34 PM

"He did WHAT!?" Arceus was infuriated by what Boom had told him. He snapped around to Yveltal. "I can't believe this… You KILLED one of Boom's Pokémon! What were you THINKING!? What do you have to say for yourself!? ABSOLUTELY NO MORE ALCHOHOL FOR YOU!" Boom was intimidated by the angry god and kept her distance.

Boom looked at the time. Supper would be ready in a half hour. "Ahh, guys, I better g-get going…" She bolted away from the infuriated creator.

* * *

When she arrived back home, she was met by one happy mom. "Sweetie, how brave of you to stand up to him!" She hugged Boom.

Boom chuckled. "Yes, yes, I know…" Her happiness turned to sadness. "But sacrifices were made…"

Her mom stopped. "What do you mean?"

Boom held up Hyalite's Pokeball. She opened it, and the shrinked statue was inside.

Her mom could not express the amount of shock that shattered her. She simply hugged Boom without a word.

Boom hugged back. "It's alright now. I protected him, and in return, he protected my life. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for his bravery." They both went upstairs and prepared supper.

* * *

After supper, she climbed onto the roof to collect her thoughts. Her brother came up behind her.

Boom turned around. "What is it?"

Bomb held up a Pokeball. "After giving it some thought, it is better for Blade to be on your team."

Boom stood up. "Really? You're gonna give Blade to me?"

Sapphire popped out of her Pokeball. "Please accept Blade!"

Boom smiled and took Blade's Pokeball. "Welcome to my team, Blade."

She returned Sapphire and jumped down onto the deck. She went into her room and put Hyalite's shrunken statue on her dresser, and put a Gracedia from the garden next to it. She gazed at it for a while, remembering the time he hatched.

Blade came out of his Pokeball. "Boom…"

She turned her head. "Yeah?"

He whispered in her ear. "I think I'm ready to ask 'the' question to Sapphire."

Boom let out a high-pitched squee. "You serious!?"

Blade nodded.

Boom grabbed Blade's hand. "TO THE JEWELLERY STORE!" She ran up to her mom with a huge grin across her face.

Her mom turned around. "Why so happy all of a sudden?"

She turned to Blade. "Tell her!"

Blade took a deep breath in, and whispered in her ears the same thing he told Boom.

Her mom was excited at the good news. "What kind of ring do we get?"

Boom laid a finger over her mouth. "Shhh, we can't let Sapphire know about this! I'll leave her Pokeball here while we go to the mall." She put the Pokeball on her bed and they left for the store.

\- End


End file.
